Religions
Sierdan Religion The beliefs of Sierda are pretty simple. They believe in a good deity, the Unseen One, also called The Light, and an evil being, the Unnamed One, sometimes referred to as The Fallen One. Each is immortal and has drastically different goals. The good seeks to save mortals; the evil seeks to subjugate them. The evil took under his authority a third of the infinite armies the good has. This religion teaches that Caburs are sent from the Unseen One and that Dasu’rs are sent from the Unnamed One, and thus Caburs are widely respected in kingdoms of this religion while Dasu’rs are feared. Since the division of the kingdom, each Kingdom has either just stayed with this, made their own variation or their own religion all together. Sierda has remained with this religion, although members of every religion are allowed (due to an order the king made several hundred years ago). 'The Rebellion and Subsequent fall of Kahekili' Kahekili was the most beautiful of the Unseen One's Caburs, and he led the choirs of caburs whose sole purpose was to praise the magnificence of the Unseen One. However, Kahekili became proud because of his beauty, thinking he could overthrow the Unseen One who had hand crafted the worlds. He began his rebellion but was overwhelmed by the armies of the Light of the world and banished from the Heavens by the Light whom he despises.When Kahekili (Known by modern Sierdans as Goth) fell, he took all of his followers with him. These were almost a third of the infinite armies of the Unseen one. According to legend, the wizards known as Dasu’rs are followers of Kahekli, sent to roam Gaen and cause trouble for mortals. Then, to keep them in check, the Unseen One sent the Caburs as good incarnate wizards to combat the forces of evil in Gaen and defend mortals. Ethrosian religions' Ethros has three main religions. The first one is the Followers of Eth, which is the most popular. The Followers of Eth believe that Eth, the man who led the Ethrosians to Ethros, was a godlike person, and the Ethrosians are Eth's chosen people. They teach that by doing honorable things- like winning battles, helping other Ethrosians, and respecting Clan members- will give you good fortune from Eth. They also teach that magic is evil and should be abolished, even though history books teach that Eth was intrigued by the use of magic. The second belief is the Storm. The Storm is practiced by the Stormclans, who believe that storms are a way of communication from a supernatural being called The Maker, and Storm Priests are the only ones who can understand storms. The Storm teaches to do good and moral things to be one with The Maker, and you will have good journeys at sea. The third religion, and the least practiced, is the Leercan religion. It has no official name, aside from what the Leercans say it is the Way of Sword. The Way of Sword is very war-based, which flows well with Ethrosians. The Way of Sword says that fighting in and winning battles tells how moral of a person you are. The Way of Sword teaches that if you lose a battle, it is judgement for something wrong you did. For example, if you stole from another Leercan, you will lose your next battle. '''Concordian Religion The Concordian religion of Müdamiri had a formalized belief system, with specific rules and rituals. It had established centers of worship, and it made use of idols. The Concordian religion was polytheistic, meaning that it contained multiple deities. The best-known of these deities was Müdamir, the powerful patriarch god. Müdamir is the daemonic chief deity of the national religions of both the Mürad Empire and Concordia. He is depicted as being roughly humanoid but much larger than a man. His presence brought cold and the sickening stench of death. Throughout Enníare, he is described as either a deity or a demon, to be feared. He was, in particular, the patron deity of the ruling class – the ancient Concordian capital was named Müdabaan, and their ruler the Müdro, as well as the Müdaan and Müdinas all claim to be descended from Müdamir. Rather than being worshiped lovingly, Müdamir was clearly feared by the Concordians and was regarded as cruel and monstrous. Müdamir was the chief deity in the Concordian pantheon: two other Concordian deities, Ilundu and Zaarosh, Lady of the Night and Maidens, were minor deities. Ritual human sacrifice was apparently commonplace in the Temple of Müdamir. The name of Müdamir was frequently invoked in oaths and exclamations. Müradi'i The Müradi'i is a religious sect mostly inhabiting the Áterac Desert. The religion was not formalized, with its followers each having personal rituals and interpretations of the rules. There were no set places of worship, and use of the human form in art was forbidden. Müradi'i was polytheistic, however, the most worshipped deity was Müdamir, supposed creator of the universe. The main split between Müdamiri and Müradi'i was in the interpretation of Müdamir and the other deities. While Concordians felt that Müdamir was a deity to be feared, the Mürdi'i felt that it was possible to live in peace with Müdamir. Along with this, there was a large debate over who the other deities in the pantheon where, with the Concordians believing in Illundu and Zaarosh, while the Müradi'i believed in Gâmish, Alímash, and Kilamür. Müdamir was still the chief deity, and controller of the stars. He was roughly humanoid, though much larger than a human, he carries Sänäsaanp (a golden snake with diamond tongue, a popular folk tale in the Áterac Desert) around his neck. Gâmish was the daughter of Müdamir, and the builder of humans. Also roughly humanoid and larger than a human, she was forced into the realm of death by Alímash. Now the ruler of the realm, she sulks in sadness as she must kill her own creations. However, she is also the deity of the arts, and commonly regarded as a beauty no mortal can see. Alímash was the brother of Gâmish, and the deity of wealth and prosperity. Roughly humanoid and larger than humans, he forced Gâmish into the realm of death out of jealousy. He could not stand her status as the creator of humans, and as such, he pushed her into the realm of death. When Müdamir found out, Alímash was gifted with two bags tied to his feet. These represent the wealth of the world, and as the world grows more prosperous, the bags will grow heavier. Kilamür was the embodiment of knowledge, and the only 'human' deity. While not larger than a human, he flies throughout the skies collecting knowledge from distant realms. It is thought that he was an ancient scholar from Concordia who went missing before delivering an important breakthrough (although the causes of his disappearance are unknown). The Müradi'i believe that he transcended the physical realm and became one with Müdamir, and that he holds all the knowledge in the universe. Order of Light "...The order longs to purge the world of vice and corruption. But that's a good thing, Matthias- a noble cause. So it is. Then what in thunder are you getting at? They see corruption everywhere except within, my lord!" -- ''Sir Matthias Wolfe and Baron Vindavin discussing the order The Order of Light follows a righteous and strict set of rules. The order puts their faith in the deity known as Lumin (who is likely a lesser Cabur of light.), who is said to be the "Beacon of Light" and the "Purger of Darkness." The order's teachings state that Lumin empowers his followers to purge the world of all darkness and corruption. He speaks through the arch priest, a holy woman named Lilia Carsonburg, who lives in Arindear City, the closest thing the order has to a holy city. The order's followers often join in multiple supposed "holy wars" against corrupted forces and to retake areas of Enníare that have been corrupted, such as the unsuccessful crusade to retake the Vindavin Woods and the inquisition that murdered or imprisoned half the population of Arindearian Spelltoopia. '' The Trelldous The Trelldous was a religion practiced by the Minotaurs of Illronic. They had many deities, taking the shapes of scarabs, cats, locust, birds, hippos, and finally, a potato. It was believed the deities punished the Minotaurs when they did, each in their respective ways. The scarab would send scarab, and the locust likewise with locust. The bird would send isolation, and the hippo would send wild sandstorms. The potato would send drought, plague, and destroy crops. They believed they had to be fierce and war-like to prove themselves. Nordican Pantheon The religious beliefs of the Nordican people are very similar to that of the real life Celtic Norse. The Nordican Humans and Dwarves believe in a host of gods and goddesses, with the head most being Buiran, the god of knowledge, wisdom, and battle strategy. The most revered god is probably Orar, the god of victory, strength, and thunder. There are several deities revered in Nordica, and often each family, clan, and tribe has a patron god or goddess. These gods and godesses (in no particular order) are: Buiran, God of knowledge, wisdom, life, and tactics, ruler of the gods and of Yaim. Orar, God of Victory, Strength, and Thunder Pirun, God of the Sea Laar, God of poetry, elegance, and song Jahaal, Goddess of health and healing Tor, God of justice Kyrvhetine, Goddess of the Harvest, fertility, and farming Kyram, God of death and ruler of Haran Jehaat, God of lies, trickery, and deception Koperar, Goddess of archery and sporting Tuur, God of day Ca, Goddess of night Ciryc, Goddess of winter Nadala, Goddess of summer Goten, God of spring Kurshi, God of autumn Shukurnayc, God of oaths, honesty, and truth Realms Within Nordican Religion, there are three realms: Yaim, Gaen, and Haran Yaim Yaim is the land of the gods. Often described as a great stone hall on a mountains with it's base in the clouds, food and laughter is abundant here, and all the gods but Kyram live there. It is possible this is a part of the Realm of Light. Gaen Gaen is the planet of LCRP itself. Nordica, Ethros, Illronic, and Enníare all are found on Gaen. Haran Sometimes called "the Underworld," Haran is not the hellish pit of torment you may expect, but rather a large underground fortress ruled by Kyram. There are five halls in it: The Hall of the Honorable, the Hall of the Modest, the Hall of the doomed, the Hall of the beast, and the Hall of Kyram. When one dies, they go to the Hall of Kyram, where they stand judgement by Kyram and Kyram's court. If one died in battle with their weapon in their hand, they go to the Hall of the Honorable where they will live an eternal victory feast. If one died in an accident, of age, or some other cause and lived a good and generous life they go to the Hall of the Modest where they live an eternal dinner. If one dies as a terrible person, a murder, criminal, or deceiver, they go to the hall of the doomed, where they live in an eternal prison cell, with varying degrees of comfort, food, and contact with other inmates depending on the severity of their crimes in life (Someone who was a master thief might be served prison stew in a mess room with other inmates, where a child rapist would be in the deepest darkest cell and cursed to eternal hanging, stuck in the moment between the boards coming out from beneath their feet and their neck snapping, along with being blood eagled.) It is believed that Haran is a part of the Realm of Light, as Death and Haran is not feared and shied away from as it is in other cultures and religions '-Note-' None of these religions are meant to be real-life cosmogony, pantheons, or beliefs. Some may be parodies of real-world religions, but the ones listed here are not meant to be actual religions. Please do not take offense at any of these, they are not here to offend you, they are here to provide an in-depth and rich fantasy world for LCRP to take place in. If you do not like something about a religion, or wish to make your own, please contact the LCRP leader, JediMaster0310 (aka Krayt) and he should be able to fix it, or talk to the ENTIRE LCRP council about it. COUNCIL MEMBERS (AND NON-COUNCIL MEMBERS): DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT TALKING TO KRAYT AND THE COUNCIL UNLESS YOU ARE MAKING MINOR CHANGES TO A RELIGION YOU MADE UP (so I would edit the Order of Light, SithMaverick would edit Müradi'i). Thank you. ~Wendell8319